Grimmauld tér 12 titkai
by Ale Tonks
Summary: Ez a történet Tonksról szól és a Grimmauld téren töltött időkről....
1. Chapter 1

Vissza a kezdetekhez

Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyi minden fog történni velem a suli után. Azt hittem egy nyugodt életet kezdek majd (Mondjuk az aurorok élete soha sem nyugodt) és megtalálom az igazit, gyerekeim lesznek. Ehhez képest se szerelmem nincs, se gyerekem...Mégis boldog vagyok most, mert ha nem is úgy alakult az életem, ahogy gondoltam, azért sokkal többet kaptam vissza a múltamból. És ez mindennél fontosabb. Olyan ez mintha egy álom lenne, ami nem akar véget érni.

Annyira megváltozott a világ körülöttem. A barátaim mind elmaradoztak mögöttem ahogy telt az idő és új barátságok szövődtek körülöttem. Már Amyről is rég hallottam. Miután végeztem a Roxfortban elváltak útjaink és azóta nem is beszéltünk. Pedig mennyit ígérgettük, hogy majd tartjuk a kapcsolatot és nem állhat semmi a barátságunk közé...

Nemsokkal később a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban kaptam állást, mint Auror. (Bár még mindig ügyetlennek tartanak, azért mégis sikerült bekerülnöm!!) Egy éve dolgozom már itt és sok barátot szereztem. Köztük Mr. Weasleyt, aki minden nap meglátogat és nagyon kedves velem. Sokat beszélgettem vele az elmúlt időben és talán ezért is tudott rávenni, hogy csatlakozzak a Főnix Rendjéhez. Igaz miután megemlítette, hogy Dumbledore vezeti a Rendet, nem is kellett sokat győzködnie. Mindig is bíztam benne és ha ő azt mondja, hogy Tudjukki visszatért, akkor én hiszek neki. Kíváncsiságból azért megkérdeztem tőle, hogy kik a tagjai eddig a Főnix Rendjének.

- Még nem vagyunk olyan sokan, de nagyon fontos emberek vannak közöttünk. Segítségünkre van Perselus Piton (amikor meghallottam a nevét rögtön elgondolkodtam, hogy mire is vállalkoztam) Remus Lupin ( a szívem megdobbant, ezer éve nem láttam már őt) és persze a rokonod is Sirius Black.

Na itt döntöttem úgy, hogy biztosra belépek a rendbe. Már többször olvastam róla a Reggeli Prófétában, hogy kiszökött a börtönből és azóta se találják. Itt a minisztériumban is indítottak ellene hajtóvadászatot.(Bár nem sok sikerrel) Titkon örültem neki, hogy sikerült megszöknie. Mindig szerettem őt és még most is őszintén hiszem, hogy nem bűnös. Persze kiskoromban mindig azzal ijesztgettem mindenkit, aki bántani mert, hogy Siriust ráuszítom. Ami persze lehetetlen volt. Ha már egy tömeggyilkosnak titulált fickóról beszélünk. Mindenesetre senki se mert ellenem szegülni. Egyébként is csak párszor találkoztam vele kiskoromban. Rövid látogatásai voltak nagy veszekedésekkel. Az anyjától menekült hozzánk, ha jól emlékszem. Egyszer Mrs. Black is megtisztelt a jelenlétével minket. Csodálatos élmény volt. Már csak a "repülő Siriusra" emlékszem. Szegény. Jól kijutott neki.

De amikor megtudtam, hogy ő is belépett a Rendbe egy kicsit meglepődtem. Nem tudtam szó nélkül hagyni. Tömeggyilkos a jó oldalán? Csoda történt? ( Még mindig nem tartom bűnösnek, de más szemével nézve.)

- Sirius Black?

- Bizony! Mikor mondtam neki, hogy te is itt dolgozol, feltétlenül látni akart téged. -a szívemet melegség öntötte el. Még mindig emlékszik rám!!!

- Tényleg? De, hogy sikerült belépnie a Rendbe...vagyis nem keresik?

- Dehogynem! -azzal elnevette magát -De az aki a hajtóvadászatot vezeti ellene szintén a Rend tagja.-én is elmosolyodtam.

- Akkor sikerült maguknak bebizonyítania az ártatlanságát?

- Igen. Bár Harry Potter is sokat segített ebben.

- Harry Potter? A magas szemüveges fia? Talán James potter a neve.

- Igen...De most bocsáss meg, de mennem kell dolgozni. Majd még beszélünk a hétvégi feladatodról.

- Rendben. Viszlát.

Már alig vártam, hogy megtudjam vajon mi lehet a feladatom majd. Ráadásul láthatom végre Siriust is!!! Annyira boldog voltam. És ott lesz Remus is, akitől mindig kaptam egy tábla csokit amikor még gyerek voltam és aki mindig sokat foglalkozott velem. Mindig Sirius vele együtt jött hozzánk. Meg persze azzal a Potterrel...még volt velük valaki, de nem emlékszem rá jól. Kicsit olyan...cickányos arca volt. De persze lehet, hogy csak rosszul emlékszem. De Remus Lupinra tisztán emlékszem.

Vajon még mindig ugyanolyan helyes?

A választ hamarabb megkaptam a kérdéseimre mint gondoltam volna. A hétvége nagyon gyorsan eljött és akkor már tudtam, hogy a Renddel együtt el kell mennem Harry Potterért. Alig bírtam kivárni a szombatot. Előtte való nap viszont még Mr.Weasley elvitt magával a titkos szállásukra, hogy bemutasson a Rend tagjainak. Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy Sirius régi lakása lesz a főhadiszállás. Emlékszem egyszer jártam már ott kiskoromban, de már akkor is félelmetesnek tartottam a házat. Most ahogy újra beléptem az ajtón hirtelen rámtörtek az emlékek.

Nem mondanám, hogy élveztem a Black család vendégszeretetét. Főleg, hogy Bellatrix is hozzájuk tartozott (habár szerencsére nem otthon ült...) Érdekes, hogy szüleim halála után pont Mrs. Blackhez kerültem 2 napra. Egész életem legrosszabb két napja volt. Bár Sirius sokat segített a "túlélésben". Alig vártam, hogy a nagyszüleim értem jöjjenek.

Ámuldozva néztem körbe a sötét és koszos épületen. Mr. Weasley intett, hogy menjek utána csendben(mert a falon ott lógott Sirius anyjának a sikítozó képe. Lenyűgöző mennyire valósághű volt.). Lementünk az alagsorba és Mr. Weasley belépett a konyhába én pedig utána mentem. Egy hatalmas asztal állt a konyha közepén és mindenki körülötte ült. Éppen vacsoráztak amikor észrevettek minket.

- Uraim és hölgyeim! Szeretném bemutatni Nymphadora Tonksot a Rend legújabb tagját.

Mindenki rámnézett és bólintottak. Aztán hirtelen felkiáltott valaki a konyha túlsó feléről.

- Tonks!!! Pici unokahúgom!!! Emlékszel még rám? -nem kellett sok idő még rájöttem, hogy Sirius az. Igaz meglátszott rajta, hogy mennyit ült Azkabanban.

- Sirius? De rég láttalak.

- Én is téged! Sokat változtál! -odajött hozzám és körbemért majd egymás nyakába borultunk. - Már nem tudlak az ölembe kapni téged, mint régen. -mosolyodott el.

- És milyen gyönyörű hölgy vált belőle! -szólalt meg mögöttem egy másik hang. El is pirultam rögtön.

- Emlékszel még az én Remus barátomra?

- Persze hogy emlékszem! -nem tudom miért de nagy boldogság öntött el. Remus felállt és odajött hozzám üdvözölni. Tőle is egy hatalmas ölelést kaptam.

Még mindig ugyanolyan helyes volt, bár egy kicsit megviseltnek tűnt. Sirius viszont majd kicsattant az örömtől. (Leszámítva, hogy már nem az a régi "minden lány álma". Igaz ha most előkerülne valami régi rajongója, biztos helyben letámadná. Még így is megmaradt helyesnek. Azért megnézném szépen felöltözve és megfésülködve.)

Az asztalnál több ismeretlen ember ült, ezért Mr. Weasley bemutatott mindenkinek (köztük a gyerekeinek is). Én pedig leültem Sirius és Remus közé az asztalhoz.

Vagyis le akartam ülni, amikor sikerült felbotlanom egy kancsóban, amit a földön hagyott valaki. A ruhám tiszta víz lett és alig bírtam felállni.

- Látom ezen a téren egyáltalán nem változtál Drága Tonks! -nézett rám nevetve Sirius, azzal odarohant hozzám felsegíteni. Remus pedig egy bűbájjal eltűntette a ruhámról

a vizet. Így végre sikerült leülnöm a többiek közé enni. Persze, hogy most is sikerült szépen bemutatkoznom. Még szerencse, hogy mindenki mással van elfoglalva.

Sirius hátradőlt a székében.

- Remus barátom! Lökd ide a vizet!

- Tessék Sirius! - egy nagy kancsó víz borult Sirius fejére. Azt látni kellett volna, hogy mennyire kapkodott és hebegett. Mindenkiből kitört a nevetés.

- Na megállj!

Mint az óvodában. Sirius perceken át kergette körbe - körbe Remust.

- Gondoltam nem árt, ha megfürdesz! - vetette oda gúnyosan Remus.

- Talán nem tetszik a FÉRFIAS külsőm? - majd megborzolta hosszú, fekete haját.

- hahaha! Ne csináld Sirius, mert nem tudok ellenállni a vonzóerődnek.

Igazi élmény volt hallgatni őket egész este.


	2. Chapter 2

Az első feladat

A tegnap estém egy álom volt. Végre megint együtt Remussal és Siriussal...Ez leírhatatlan élmény volt. Egész este csak a régi emlékeket idéztük fel és sikerült annyira belemerülnünk, hogy másnap reggel az asztalok körül ébredtünk fel. Ráadásul elég kínos volt az ébredés. A földön feküdt Sirius és ott horpasztott, Remus az egyik kisebb ágyon aludt Sirius mellett, én pedig...nos...Remus karjai közt aludtam. Nah ezek után felkelni és nyugodtan megreggelizni maga volt a kínszenvedés. Olyan zavarban voltam, hogy mindent kiöntöttem és elejtettem. És még az is rátett egy lapáttal, hogy ideges voltam a ma esti "szöktessük meg Harry Pottert" akció miatt.

Szerencsére az este hamar eljött és indulhattunk is Harry Potterhez. Alig vártam, hogy láthassam őt, végtére is ő ölte meg Tudjukkit! Úgyhogy próbáltam leküzdeni idegességemet, mert nem akartam ott is szerencsétlenkedni egy sort. Felöltöztem gyorsan, felkaptam a seprűmet és indultam is le a többiekhez.

Remus, Sirius már vártak rám, de csak Remus kezében volt seprű.

- Na végre, már azt hittem el se készülsz! -mondta idegesen Sirius.

- Hagyd már békén, egyébként is még ráérünk. -nyugtatta őt Remus.

- Én meg főleg!

- Sirius!

- Jól van! Csak ideges vagyok! Bocsáss meg Nymphadora, csak...

- Nincs semmi baj! Amúgy hol hagytad a seprűt?

- Sirius nem jöhet velünk! Hisz tudod, hogy körözik őt.

- Ez még nem ok... -vágott bele Sirius.

- Ez Dumbledore parancsa! Nem hagyhatod el a házat. -még Sirius morgott egy sort aztán elköszönt tőlünk és sok szerencsét kívánt.

Egy egész csapat összegyűlt az udvaron indulásra készen. Pár perc múlva útnak is indultunk. Remus mellettem repült és én megint zavarba jöttem. Még szerncse, hogy sötét volt. Előttem Mordon repült kötelességtudóan. Nem volt hosszú az út, talán fél óra lehetett.

Egyenesen a ház előtt landoltunk. Próbáltunk hangtalanul "betörni". De ez nem jött össze, mert sikerült már megint valamit eltörnöm, talán egy tányért ( legalábbis a többiek így gondolták), de mindenki megijedt és pár percig néma csend lett. Majd miután mindenki kikáromkodta magát, én meg sűrű elnézések közepett próbáltam fedezékbe bújni, amilyen halkan csak tudtunk bementünk a házba.

- Erre gyertek! Itt kell felmenni hozzá! -mondta halkan Mordon.

Lassan lépkedve elidultunk a lépcső irányába (legalábbis amennyire láttuk, hogy hol van, mert vak sötét volt) Aztán már csak annyit hallottam, hogy Mordon valakihez elkezd beszélni.

- Ereszed le azt a pálcát még mielőtt baj lesz.

- Mordon professzor? -válaszolt a hang. Már tudtam, hogy Harry Potter áll velünk szemben.

- Ne aggódj Harry, azért jöttünk, hogy elvigyünk innen.

- Lupin professzor?

- Igen, Harry.

- De miért álldogállunk itt a sötétben? Lumos! - mondtam gyorsan. Mostmár mindenki látott mindenkit. Egy takaros kis házban voltunk. És velem szemben Harry Potter állt.

Hirtelen olyan volt, mintha James Potter jött volna vissza a múltból.

- Pontosan olyan, amilyennek elképzeltem! -szólaltam meg. Harry szemei rögtön rám szegeződtek. Szegény még soha életében nem látott, ráadásul rajtam kívül még vagy 8-an álltak körben. De lehet, hogy azért nézett úgy, mert most lila színű hajjal jelentem meg.

- Biztos vagy benne Remus, hogy ő az? -kérdezte gyanakvóan Mordon. - Van valakinél Veritaserum?

- Milyen alakban jelenik meg a patrónusod?

- Szarvas alakjában.

- Ő az! -mondta Remus.

A kikérdezés után végre átmentünk a konyhába beszélgetni. Harry örült annak, hogy itt vagyunk. Mindenkit bemutatott Remus egyenként.

-...és Nymphadora...

- Már mondtam, hogy nem vagyok Nymphadora...csak Tonks!

- Rendben! Szóval Nymphadra Tonks, aki titkolni kívánja a nevét. -megint elpirultam.

- Még szerncse, hogy nincs más itthon!

- Szerencse?! Ne viccelj! Én csaltam ki őket! Kaptak egy levelet valami kertészeti versenyről. Bekerültek a döntőben...legalábbis ezt hiszik. -mondtam boldogan és büszkén.

Még beszélgettünk egy kicsit. Mordon megmosta a szemét, ami szerintem elég undorító volt. Szóvá is tettem, de miért figyelt volna oda rám?! Aztán Remus felküdte Harryt a szobájába összepakolni. Én pedig felajánlottam, hogy segítek. Fel is mentem vele. Elég kicsi és rendetlen szobája volt, de mégis olyan otthonos. Mondjuk ahhoz képest, hogy az egész házban gyönyörű rend volt...Volt egy kis tükör is a szekrényén. Megnéztem benne a hajamat és rájöttem, hogy nem áll jól nekem a lila szín.

- Ez a szín túlságosan is vékonyít engem. Olyan gebe vagyok így.

- Nem...dehogy...-szerintem nem merte bevallani, hogy rémes a hajam. De gyorsan hajszínt változtattam: rózsaszínre.

- Ezt...Hogy csináltad? -ámuldozott szegény.

- Metamorf mágus vagyok! Szinte mindent meg tudok változtatni magamon.

- Az tök jó lehet! -mosolygott Harry. Majd gyorsan összepakolt. Még egyszer körülnéztem a szobában aztán segítettem levinni cuccait. Visszamentünk a konyhába. Remus folyamatosan az ablakon át az eget kémlelte.

- Lassan készüljetek szerintem. -ugyanis egy piros jelet vártunk, hogy megjelenjen az égen. Ez jelentette azt, hogy minden rendben van, indulhatunk.

- Mehetünk! -az égen megjelent a jel, mi pedig gyorsan útnak is indultunk. Harry Potter és a testőrgárda.


	3. Chapter 3

Álmok és az élet

"Hol vagyok?! Mit keresek itt?! Neeeeeeee! Nyugalom, nem lesz semmi baj. Biztos csak egy betörő. Semmi több. Nincs semmi baj. Jajj Istenem! Anyáék hol vannak?!

Hova tűntek? Nyugalom, biztos alszanak a szobájukban. Nem lesz semmi baj. Hol a pálcám? - halk léptek zaja...- Vajon ki lehet az? - egyre közeledik...- Jobb lesz ha elbújok.

De hova? Nincs időm! Be a szekrénybe! - csend van kint...hatalmas robbanás...betört az ajtóm...- Félek!!! - megint csend...- Nem merek levegőt se venni.

- Áhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Doraaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

- Dora! Nymphadora! Ébredj fel! Nincs semmi baj! Csak egy álom volt! - a szemeimet alig bírtam kinyitni és amikor sikerült, akkor meg azt se tudtam, hogy hol vagyok.

Beletellett pár percbe még ráeszméltem, hogy a földön fekszem összekuporodva és reszketek a félelemtől. Remus és Sirius álltak felettem, próbáltak életet rázni belém.

- Dora nincs semmi baj! Csak egy álom volt! - mondta Remus és letörölte az arcomról a könnycseppeket. Őszintén meg se tudtam szólalni a sokktól, ami ért.

- Jól vagy Nympha? - kérdezte Sirius aggódó arccal.

- ..ühhüm...

Egy óra alatt összeszedtem magamat és felöltöztem. Próbáltam nem visszagondolni az álomra. De tudtam, hogy nem menekülhetek folyamatosan múltam elől. Egyszer szembe kell néznem vele...csak ne most! Még gyorsan belenéztem a tükörbe, aztán kiléptem az ajtón és...visszarohantam a tükörhöz. Azta!!! Ilyennek még soha nem láttam magam. Már lepedő nélkül is úgy néztem ki, mint egy szellem. Kár, hogy nem halloween volt. A hajam az égnek állt és FEHÉR volt.( Az arcomról nem is beszélve)

Lassan kezdtem érteni, hogy Sirius és Remus miért voltak annyira megrettenve, amikor megláttak reggel. Megpróbáltam lelapítani a hajam, de nem ment. Aztán hajszínt próbáltam váltani. Végül rövidre akartam varázsolni a hajam, de az se ment. Nem volt más megoldás. FÉSŰT kellett használnom. Még szerencse, hogy Mr. Weasley gyűjti a mugli dolgokat, így találtam nála fésűt. De még így is fél órámba telt lefésülni az összes hajam. Lassan már ott tartottam, hogy ollóval esek neki.

Szóval miután végeztem a "hajtépéssel" lementem reggelizni a többiekhez. Vagyis eljutottam a lépcső tetejéig. A lépcső aljánál kisebb tömeg állt és mindenki azon fáradozott, hogy elhallgatassák Sirius anyját. Ugyanis a födszinten ott állt egy hatalmsa kép Mrs. Black -ről és minden egyes alkalommal, ahányszor nagyobb zajt hallott elkezdett valami fertelmes hangon ordítozni mindenkivel.

- Büdös népség! Takarodjatok a házamból!

- Hallgass már el te vén szipirtyó!!! - szidta őt Sirius miközben próbálta összehúzni a függönyt a kép előtt.

- Te csak ne ordítozz velem! Pont te! A Black család szégyene!

- Az egyedüli aki itt ordítozik az te vagy! - végre sikerült összehúznia a függyönyt Remus segítségével és csend lett. Mindenki megnyugodott, én pedig körülnéztem a többiek között. Itt volt Hermione, Ron meg a tesói és Harry is.

- Kikészít ez a nő. Még holta után sincs nyugtom tőle. A síromig üldözni fog.

Mindenki nevetett Siriuson.

- Ez nem vicces. Komolyan! Most még menekülni se tudok előle.

- Nyugodj meg Tapmancs barátom. Majd jobb lesz.

- Tonks!! - rohant hozzám sugárzó szemekkel Hermione. Nagyon rendes lány és okos is ráadásul. Már amikor megérkeztem ide akkor összebarátkoztunk.

- Jól vagy? Hallottam mi történt reggel...Neked fehér a hajad? - nézett rám értetlenül.

- őőő...izé...igen...majd később átváltoztatom. - mondtam zavartan

- Ahogy gondolod...Jössz reggelizni?

- Persze mehetünk.

Még mindig lassan mozogtam és lehagolt voltam. Már szinte mindenki megreggelizett, kivéve Ront, Hermionet, Ginnyt és Harryt. Leültem velük enni. (Közben Remus elköszönt tőlünk, mert el kellett valahova mennie.) Öt percig senki se szólalt meg az asztalnál. Mindenki a reggelivel volt elfoglalva. Aztán csak arra lettem figyelmes, hogy Harry ijedt szemekkel néz rám.

-őőő...Tonks! A...- mindenki rámnézett. - A hajad...khmmm...normális hogy az égnek áll?

- Ilyen nincs! Már megint kezdi! - felálltam az asztaltól és odamentem a legközelebbi tükörhöz. Erősen koncentráltam a rózsaszín hosszú hajamra és végre most sikerült visszaváltoztatnom.

- Azta!!! - nézett rám Ron tágranyílt szemekkel. - Tök jó! Egyszer engem is megtanítasz erre?! - elmosolyodtam.

- Jajj Ron! Ehhez metamorf mágusnak kellett volna születned! Ennyit igazán tudhatnál.

- Neked miért kell mindig okoskodnod Hermione?! Nem téged kérdeztelek! - vágott vissza Ron megsértődve.

Szívesen elhallgattam volna még a veszekedést, de ekkor mejelent az ajtóban Sirius.

- Megreggeliztetek? Mert ha igen akkor szedjétek elő a varázspálcákat és gyertek segíteni.

- Miben? - kérdeztem meglepve.

- A takarításban! Mivel nem mehetek sehova se, ezért Dumbledore felfogadott takarítónőnek.

- Sirius! - Mrs.Weasley jelent meg az ajtóban. - Ne halgass rá kedvesem. Csak gondoltuk egy kicsit otthonossá tesszük a házat. Sirius pedig úgyse tud mit csinálni, ezért segít nekünk.

- Végtére is házimanónak megteszem...ha már itthon kell ülnöm. - Harryék elmosolyodtak az asztalnál.

- Mehetünk végre?! - kérdezte türelmetlenül Sirius.

- Csak ülj le drágám. Még meg kell várnunk Remust. Találtam egy mumust a második emeleten és nem ártana a segítség. - mondta Mrs. Weasley.

- Egy mumussal még el tudok bánni. Ha nem emlékszel Azkabanból is megszöktem. - kirázta a hideg.

- Tudom kedvesem, de egyébként is rég járt már itt Remus.

- Túl elfoglalt ahhoz, hogy meglátogasson.

- Ne butáskodj! Tudod, hogy fontos feladata van.

Sirius mérgelődve lehuppant az egyik székre. Szerencsére Harryék mellett hamar feloldódott és csak úgy repültek az órák. Remus viszont sehol se volt. Végül Mrs.Weasley szólt a beszélgetés közbe.

- Nymphadora drágám! -rögtön felkaptam a fejem. - Nem tudom hol lehet ilyen sokáig Remus. De ha jók a megérzéseim akkor a házában alszik valamelyik kanapén. Átmennél hozzá és szólnál neki, hogy mindenki rá vár? - láttam, hogy Sirius már nyitja is a száját, de Mrs.Weasley egy sötét pillnatást vetett rá és rögtön visszafordult Harryékhez. - Akkor?

- jaa...Persze...

- Máris megkeresem a címét, aztán indulhatsz is.

- Szívesen elkísérem őt Molly.

- Nem! Megértetted Sirius? Nem léphetsz ki a házból.


End file.
